


Petites histoires des Limbes

by Versolite



Category: Seuls (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, French, Gen, Headcanon, I Ship It, M/M, Military Backstory, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: Un recueil d'histoires focalisées sur les personnages de la bande-dessinée Seuls. Je les fais au fur et à mesure, à mon rythme et mon envie, et je ferai sans doute des updates de temps en temps1 - Le pari de Kévin2 - La journée d'Achille3 - Le remède d'Octave4 - La promesse de Melchior5 - Le cœur de Siegfried6 - La quête de Joachim7 - ????
Relationships: Kévin & Betty (Seuls), Octave & Le Maître des Jeux (Seuls)
Kudos: 1





	1. Le pari de Kévin

Les trois garçons entrent dans le magasin, Kévin en tête.

On dirait qu’un déluge est passé dans la boutique de jeux vidéos ; le sol carrelé blanc est couvert de cartons et de polystyrène venant des emballages ; dans les allées, on voit des enfants coiffés de casques et vêtus de salopettes qui se courent après, armés de pistolets à eau dégotés dans le supermarché. À la caisse, une fille et un garçon se disputent une PS4 ; dès qu’ils reconnaissent le rouquin, les deux enfants arrêtent leurs grands gestes et froncent le nez.

\- Kestuveux, microbe ? lui jette la blonde, qui a deux nattes, une sur chaque épaule.

\- M’appelle pas microbe, débilos, lui réplique Kévin. J’suis l’un des officiers commandant de Saul, moi, alors tu m’respectes !

\- Ouais, tu l’respectes ! appuie Marc, un des sbires du rouquin, en la pointant du doigt.

\- Et keskiveut, l’officier commandant ? demande le garçon qui a abandonné la PS4 pour se curer distraitement le nez.

\- J’viens faire un... un tour d’inspection.

C’est comme ça qu’il a dit, Saul. Un tour d’inspection. Le chef du clan du Soleil lui a parlé de l’importance de sa mission en détail, et s’il pouvait, le gamin ne se priverait pas de lui ressortir ce qu’il dit, histoire de lui apprendre un peu le respect. Mais il n’est pas trop sûr de se rappeler de ce que le chef a évoqué, alors il espère s’en tirer en bluffant, mais heureusement, les deux semblent se contenter de ces quelques paroles, et surtout de la présence de Marc et Damien à ses côtés. La blonde fait un geste dédaigneux de la main :

\- Autorisation d’inspecter accordée, dit-elle, avant de vite s’emparer de la PS4.

Kévin sourit et va marcher dans les allées, ses deux acolytes avec lui. Il y a encore beaucoup de cartons dans les étagères, les enfants savent que l’électricité ne marche plus trop et préfèrent les magasins avec des bonbons ou des jouets sans piles, mais il n’y a quand même déjà plus rien dans la section des jeux. Il met les mains sur les hanches et interpelle un groupe appuyé à une étagère. L’un d’eux a un panier à courses, avec plein de jeux dedans, dont un Sonic. Ils lui jettent un regard mauvais, l’un salue Damien d’un air narquois.

\- File-moi ton Sonic, lui jette Kévin.

L’interpellé, qui doit avoir treize ans, hausse les sourcils :

\- Et pourquoi j’f’rais ça ?

\- Passke j’suis l’officier commandant d’Saul.

\- Et pourquoi l’officier commandant d’Saul y a besoin d’mon Sonic ? ânonne l’adolescent pour se moquer de lui.

Kévin grince des dents. Il ne sait pas bien se défendre, c’est pour ça qu’il a des acolytes, mais il réfléchit vite ; et de nouveau son sourire goguenard auquel il manque une dent apparaît, quand il trouve son prétexte :

\- Passke c’est une persiquition.

\- Une quoi ? bafouille l’autre.

Ça sonne comme un grand mot. Kévin en est très content, surtout quand il voit les regards indécis des autres s’échanger. Il croise les bras :

\- Une persiquition, ouais. C’est pour Saul.

Un silence tendu. L’autre baisse les yeux, sourcils froncés, et Kévin sent ses membres se glacer, se demandant s’il va réagir. Il compte rapidement les membres de la bande ; même Damien et Marc pourraient ne pas réussir à les avoir tous. Alors le rouquin est soulagé quand un des plus jeunes du groupe dit à l’adolescent :

\- Eh file-lui le Sonic, si c’est pour Saul, faut pas dire non.

Le garçon hoche la tête, et tend le boîtier à Kévin. Il l’ouvre et vérifie, ravi de voir le jeu intact dans sa pochette. Il laisse échapper un rire et leur fait un signe de la main avant de partir à l’écart :

\- Hé hé, tchao et merci !

\- C’est ça, tchao... rétorque l’adolescent.

C’est une bonne journée. Kévin en est content. Alors qu’il envisage la x-box sur une étagère, se demandant si une échelle peut aussi compter en persiquition pour l’attraper, il entend Damien, parti à l’écart, rigoler de quelque chose. Le rouquin se redresse, alerte ; il déteste entendre les autres rire, surtout quand il ne sait pas pourquoi ils rient. Il le rejoint, méfiant, et hausse les sourcils en apercevant une volée de manettes Wii, de toutes les couleurs, laissées dans un panier.

\- On dirait un bouquet de fleurs ! ricane-t-il.

\- Pfff, tu m’as fait peur, débilos, j’ai cru...

Kévin se coupe brusquement, rouge de honte d’avoir pensé à voix haute ; mais heureusement, son acolyte ne l’entend pas. Au lieu de quoi, il pointe les manettes du doigt et sourit à son chef :

\- Eh mais, ton amoureuse elle aime pas les jeux vidéos justement ?

\- Parle pas si fort ! chuchote Kévin, furieux, en lui faisant signe, index devant la bouche. Pis c’est pas mon amoureuse.

\- T’es pas chiche de lui donner ! ajoute Marc en lui mettant une tape dans le dos.

\- Moi chuis pas chiche ?? s’énerve Kévin.

La deuxième partie de la phrase ne lui importe pas. Il déteste aussi qu’on lui dise qu’il est pas chiche. Une fois, il a remonté tout le toboggan du Parc des Tulipes à l’envers, il a mangé un bout du sandwich à la terre de Jonathan et a touché la limace quand Saul l’avait provoqué de le faire. Il est capable de ces trucs, c’est même sûr que c’est pour ça qu’il est officier commandant de Saul. Lui pas chiche, mon œil.

\- Alors va lui donner, sourit Damien, victorieux.

\- Ouais j’vais lui donner. Tu vas voir, si je vais pas lui donner.

Il cherche autour de lui et trouve un morceau de plastique dans lequel tenir les manettes. Indifférent à la remarque de Damien («Pour le coup on dirait vraiment un bouquet !»), il sort du magasin, ignorant les deux à la caisse qui lui demandent où il va.

Il doit trouver Betty.

oOo

Il sait où le clan de Dodji et de ses copains est, et il sait que c’est une idée bête d’y aller tout seul. Alors il attend que Marc et Damien le rejoignent pour se mettre en route, attentif. Ils prennent un long moment pour suivre les tags colorés de la rue près du commissariat ; c’est leur point de repère pour cette route. Kévin fait bien attention à ce qu’ils soient discrets, et restent hors de portée des fenêtres du type aux couteaux dont tout le monde leur a parlé. Ils savent bien qu’ils peuvent plus trop mourir, mais c’est pas pour autant qu’ils ont envie de se faire repérer par le malade.

Il arrive à les faire taire pendant tout ce passage, parce qu’ils ne doivent pas attirer l’attention ; mais dès qu’ils courent en sûreté, après avoir évité le petit train des animaux de Leila et Camille, Damien et Marc se remettent à le défier :

\- J’suis sûr tu lui fais même pas ouvrir la palissade.

\- Elle est trop bête d’abord, elle va même po nous voir arriver.

\- Elle est pas bête, bande de débilos !

Il aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça, parce que maintenant les deux se moquent de lui et répètent «Il est amoureux !», ce qui le fait rougir de fureur. Ils vont voir s’il est pas chiche.

\- C’est qu’une fille, espèce de nuls ! Moi au moins je lui ai déjà parlé ! Vous j’suis sûr que vous avez même pas parlé à une fille.

\- Euh... proteste Marc, mais il n’a pas l’air de trouver quoi que ce soit à dire.

\- J’ai déjà parlé à Zoé, déjà, hein ! s’écrie Damien.

\- Pfff, tu parles ! T’as attendu qu’elle soit loin pour la traiter de sorcière ! se moque Marc.

Rassuré de ne plus être la cible des moqueries, Kévin le raille à son tour, jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent au bon détour de rue. Soudain, la palissade apparaît, et leurs voix s’abaissent malgré eux. De nouveau, les regards et sourires railleurs de ses deux copains se font sentir dans son dos, et il est moins fanfaron. Mais il prend son courage à deux mains et s’approche, ses manettes Wii à la main. Il espère que c’est bien Betty à la palissade, parce que sinon, il va être bon pour la raclée ou la course poursuite de sa vie, mais il reconnaît le manteau rouge et crie, rassuré, en cachant les manettes dans son sac :

\- EH, EUH, GARDE ?

Il ignore les gloussements de ses deux amis, trop concentré sur le manteau qui s’abaisse pour laisser voir l’air perdu et les yeux qui clignent vite de Betty. Il sent ses joues qui le brûlent et son cœur qui bat fort, mais il ajoute :

\- Euh, j’peux monter ?

\- Quoi ? crie Betty, qui ne l’a pas entendu.

\- J’PEUX MONTER ? dit-il plus fort.

Elle se penche, surprise de le reconnaître :

\- Ah bah Kévin c’est toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- T’filer un truc.

C’est très dur de rester sérieux, avec les deux qui ricanent derrière lui. Betty fronce d’ailleurs les sourcils :

\- Si c’est pour m’envoyer une d’vos bombes à eau de crétins, tu peux aller t’faire voir !

\- Mais non, c’est pas ça ! plaide Kévin, de plus en plus embarrassé.

\- Y a quoi dans ton sac ?

\- C’est... c’est juste un truc pour toi.

Marc et Damien ont enfin arrêté de se marrer, et attendent la réponse, tendus. Betty paraît réfléchir avant de hausser les épaules :

\- Ouais, vas-y, grimpe.

Elle pointe les deux autres du doigt :

\- Par contre vous, si vous m’embêtez j’le dis à Dodji et il va vous casser vos têtes de gros nuls !

\- On dit rien ! s’exclame Marc sur la défensive.

\- Préviens pas Dodji, on reste juste là !

Kévin se glisse dans l’entrée qu’elle entrouvre avant de refermer derrière lui.

oOo

Voir le quartier général du clan ennemi lui fait un sacré choc. Un instant, il se demande s’il ne s’est pas laissé tomber dans un gros piège, en décidant d’entrer chez les eux. Juste pour un pari débile, en plus. Mais il pouvait pas laisser dire à Marc et Damien qu’il était pas chiche.

Et puis, il avait très envie de voir Betty, aussi.

D’ailleurs il l’aperçoit en haut, sur le bord de la veille, l’air d’attendre qu’il la rejoigne :

\- Dépêche-toi, j’ai mis en pause et j’ai pu beaucoup d’piles !

Il s’empresse de monter l’échelle pour la rejoindre. Elle a posé sa Gameboy près de ses jumelles, et son manteau sur le levier. Elle garde un œil protecteur sur la console.

\- C’est Spirou ? demande-t-il en voyant l’écran.

\- Ouais, j’l’ai fini deux fois déjà, j’essaie de battre mon r’cord.

\- Deux fois ?

Zut alors, lui qui arrive toujours pas à dépasser l’hôtel !

\- Mais comment tu fais quand t’es contre la dame de l’accueil ?

\- Bah faut lui jeter l’écureuil ! J’y suis pas encore pour l’instant mais j’peux t’montrer.

Elle reprend la Gameboy pour remettre le jeu en play. Il s’agenouille à côté d’elle et plisse les yeux ; la lumière du soleil n’aide pas à voir l’écran.

\- Pourquoi t’es v’nu, en fait ? ajoute Betty.

\- Ah, euh...

Comment lui dire ?

\- Bah j’avais trouvé que’que chose, mais c’est dans mon sac. Attends.

Il va fouiller le sac à dos, et garde le dos tourné à elle. Il sent qu’elle essaie de voir par-dessus son épaule :

\- Eh, triche pas !

\- Ouais, pardon.

Elle se couvre les yeux, et il arrive à rassembler les manettes dans le plastique. C’est vraiment super nul, maintenant qu’il est en face d’elle et qu’il voit son cadeau ; c’est avec une voix un peu résignée qui lui dit :

\- Bon, euh, c’est moche, mais tu peux r’garder.

Elle écarte les mains de ses yeux, et sourit, surprise, en voyant le bouquet :

\- Woah, des manettes Wii !

\- C’est pour toi, bafouille-t-il.

Il se sent devenir rouge quand elle les prend pour les poser sur son manteau :

\- Bah euh, merci Kévin, c’est super gentil !

\- KÉVIN !

C’est la voix de Marc. Le rouquin sursaute et se précipite pour le voir ; le garçon lui fait signe vers la silhouette du train des caddies, au bout de la rue :

\- Y a Leila et Camille qui r’viennent !

\- Oh non ! s’exclame Kévin. Euh, faut... faut que j’file, Betty.

\- Pas grave, dépêche-toi, lui dit-elle. Attends, euh... Tu r’viens demain ?

\- Ouais, acquiesce-t-il vite, enivré par sa chance.

\- J’te ferais signe si y a personne, d’accord ? J’ferai pause dans l’hôtel, comme ça j’pourrais t’montrer comment on bat la dame de l’accueil.

\- Ça marche !

\- Dépêche-toi ! À demain !

\- À d’main, Betty !

Il sort du camp et Damien, Marc et lui détalent à toutes jambes. Les voix paniquées et la dispute furibonde de ses deux copains ne l’atteignent pas ; il sourit, bêtement, en pensant qu’il revoit la fille la plus cool des Limbes, demain.


	2. La journée d'Achille

Lorsqu’il était revenu de sa mission, il avait été surpris de ne pas avoir à souffrir la colère d’Éloi.

Pas du moins jusqu’à ce qu’on lui apprenne l’arrivée de Toussaint dans l’intervalle de son expédition. Plusieurs brèves explications et justifications s’en étaient suivies, et le Magister, bien que contrarié d’avoir vu cette opportunité d’éliminer la menace des enfants de Fortville lui échapper, avait été relativement indulgent envers Achille. Ce dernier avait compris pourquoi lorsqu’on lui avait fait part des derniers événements ; la libération de l’Élue du Mal et les mesures nouvelles prises par Saul.

Il était évident que dans ce chaos, les autres enfants de Fortville paraissaient superflus.

Mais lorsqu’il s’était levé le lendemain de son retour pour se rendre dans l’arrière-cour et prendre ses ordres, il avait vite compris, en apercevant les deux enfants, qu’il n’allait pas couper à une certaine punition.

\- Que font ces petits ici ? avait-il demandé à Isaure.

Elle avait été peu présente, au cours des dernières heures, apparaissant seulement pour suivre les décisions de Toussaint et assister à la discussion des Sages concernant le cas de Saul. Achille la salua brièvement, et elle esquissa une moue :

\- Nous allons chevaucher dans les montagnes pour essayer d’établir la position du Maître-Fou, répliqua-t-elle, ignorant sa question. Peut-être trouverons-nous aujourd’hui encore quelques fugitifs ayant échappé aux gardes, ou des gardes rescapés.

Elle désigna les deux enfants - Terry et Ajza, si Achille se rappelait bien. Ils étaient en train de jouer avec le mannequin de combat, essayant d’y grimper, sous le regard inquiet de Siegfried. Ils étaient arrivés quelques jours auparavant, chacun accompagné d’un autre enfant de Fortville - Zoé et l’enfant au masque. Il ignorait si les Sages s’occupaient de leur cas, ou si la question était encore en suspens ; après tout, Éloi avait été seul à décider de leur capture après leur libération. L’opinion de Toussaint devrait également prendre part dans la balance.

\- Vous n’allez tout de même pas exposer de nouveau ces enfants aux dangers des montagnes ? murmura Achille.

Il ne voulait pas sonner aussi inquiet, mais la préoccupation de son timbre lui échappa. Isaure secoua la tête :

\- Non, ciel, évidemment que non. Ce serait inutile pour nous de s’encombrer de gamins.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au soupir d’Achille de s’achever avant d’ajouter :

\- C’est pour ça que tu te chargeras d’eux pendant notre absence.

\- ... pardon ?

\- Tu as bien entendu, je pense.

\- Qui a pris cette décision ?

Il sentait la colère lui monter en même temps que le rouge aux joues. Qui pouvait bien avoir décidé aussi stupidement de cette plaisanterie ?

\- Toussaint, dit Isaure. Il a dit que ton incompétence pendant ta mission serait pardonnée, à la condition que tu acceptes cette charge.

Achille voyait bien les raisons que le Magister saurait invoquer - qu’Achille prenait trop à cœur le cas de Melchior, qu’il était officiellement membre d’une famille inférieure, bien qu’aucun Magister n’ignorât le statut réel d’Achille, qu’il prenait ses ordres et non ceux d’Éloi... il n’aurait pas pensé que son vieil ami lui ferait un coup aussi mesquin et, en voyant Isaure dissimuler son visage dans ses mains, les yeux l’évitant, il comprit qu’il n’était pas le seul :

\- Trouve-tu cela amusant ? s’agaça-t-il.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, les mains paresseusement appuyées sur son arc :

\- Oh, Achille, pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi... je trouve ça hilarant, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

oOo

Le plus dur fut de se montrer diplomate, d’abord.

\- J’ai po envie de vous parler. Vous faites peur et en plus vous avez attaqué Koupchou.

\- Koupchou ? demanda Ajza sans comprendre.

\- C’est l’Maît’ des couteaux. J’voulais l’appeler comme ça passke ça lui va mieux.

\- Bon choix, s’amusa Achille.

Il était embarrassé. Horriblement embarrassé, autant pour les gosses que pour lui, et la façon dont Terry fronça les sourcils en croisant furieusement les bras montrait nettement qu’il n’en avait rien à faire de l’avis du Magister.

Pour s’éviter les regards en coin et des remarques pour les années à venir, Achille avait choisi de les amener à un endroit reculé, la serre du palais, où ne se rendait jamais personne en hiver. L’été, l’endroit était beau, illuminé par les rayons de soleil ; au printemps, il était doux d’y errer pendant les matinée tempérées. Mais l’hiver, hormis les esclaves, qui ne disaient rien et entretenaient les fleurs, on n’y trouvait personne.

Achille était assis sur une chaise, et les deux enfants face à face par terre, boudant les jouets qu’on leur avait fait apporter pour qu’ils se distraient. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, déjà las ; c’était encore le matin... En vue du silence qu’il avait récolté à sa remarque, la journée risquait d’être longue.

Achille choisit de se taire, se tenant droit sur sa chaise, pensant à autre chose ; à la manière dont il se vengerait de ce coup bas de Toussaint, par exemple. Au bout de cinq minutes à peine, Terry se mit à lui jeter des regards, de plus en plus fréquents. Ajza, désœuvrée, s’apprêtait à aller prendre les jouets, quand Terry l’arrêta :

\- Nan mais ça va pas oh ! On pattise pas avec l’enn’mi !

\- On quoi ? s’étonna Achille.

\- J’te parle pas, espèce de méchant ! répliqua Terry.

L’enfant lui tira la langue. Il s’était mis sur ses pieds, et serrait les poings ; Ajza avait poussé un cri et regardait l’un et l’autre tour à tour. Achille resta muet quelques secondes, se demandant si le gamin flancherait, puis se leva. L’effet fut immédiat ; le petit pâlit et recula, méfiant. Il fut surpris de voir le Magister s’agenouiller face à lui, un coude posé en appui contre un de ses genoux :

\- Écoute, je suis désolé de m’en être pris à ton ami. J’avais une mission, et je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.

\- Dodji il a dit que tu lui avais fait peur quand il avait voulu s’échapper ! riposta Ajza, les poings sur les hanches.

Le Magister se demandait sérieusement comment ces deux enfants pouvaient avoir le culot de tutoyer un soldat des Premières Familles, mais passa outre, gardant un ton mesuré :

\- Il n’avait pas le droit de s’enfuir, petite. Il fallait qu’il passe les épreuves pour qu’on soit sûrs qu’il ne nous veuille pas de mal.

\- Mais c’est vous les méchants du mal, d’abord ! s’écria Terry.

Achille inspira. Il regrettait déjà énormément ce qu’il s’apprêtait à demander.

\- Bon. Quel tribut dois-je payer pour me faire pardonner ?

oOo

Terry avait une conception très particulière du prix à payer pour racheter ses mauvaises actions. Achille se confondit en excuses auprès du chef des cuisines, membre de la Septième, qui croisait les bras, renfrogné, alors que les enfants s’amusaient à crapahuter dans l’endroit. S’il ne s’agissait encore que de quelques plats goûtés et de bêtises, ça pourrait, avec un peu de chances, passer. Et ne pas se répandre au-delà des quatre murs des sous-sols.

Mais il ne fut pas en reste ; Ajza semblait suivre les idées avec amusement, mais Terry, lui, ne paraissait qu’au début d’une longue liste de tributs dont le Magister pourrait s’acquitter.

Il les amena voir Zoé, faute de pouvoir les laisser visiter l’enfant au masque ; il dut jouer des contacts et d’une discrétion épuisante pour passer les surveillances, sans compter les excuses et les mensonges. La jeune fille le regarda avec étonnement et méfiance, quand il arriva avec les deux enfants ; il leur laissa un peu de tranquillité, restant à l’entrée de la cellule pour surveiller les passages ; mais il dut bien s’avouer qu’entendre les rires et les paroles des jeunes gens lui réchauffa bizarrement le coeur.

Le reste le confondit ; aller sur les toits du palais, au port, jouer un peu dans les gradins des Arènes, les entraîner dans la cour, les conduire dans les salles du palais... Dans d’autres circonstances, les deux petits auraient fini au piquet et Achille se serait attelé à ses tâches en les laissant surveillés par des gardes. Mais il fallait dire qu’à partir de l’instant où ils avaient dû fuir pour éviter de se faire voir par des gens qu’il connaissait, Achille s’était surpris à se prendre au jeu et, oui, à sérieusement s’amuser.

Ils revinrent à la serre en fin d’après midi, Ajza portant triomphalement dans une de ses poches l’une des maisons peintes du plan de la ville. Les gardes avaient balbutié, sans comprendre, lorsque les deux enfants avaient débarqué dans la salle du plan ; et Achille, invoquant le nom de Toussaint et quelques mensonges plus habiles, auxquels il avait fini par se faire, avait seulement savouré leur silence déboussolé et leur air d’incompréhension pendant que les enfants admiraient la maquette.

\- Vous avez vu leur tête quand Achille a dit «C’est des affaires officeilles» ou j’sais pas quoi ?

\- Officielles, Terry, le reprit Achille, officielles.

\- Oui, officeilles. Oh, je sais c’est quoi le dernier tirbut !

\- Tribut.

Le jeune garçon ne l’écoutait pas et courait déjà ailleurs dans la serre alors qu’Achille s’asseyait, épuisé, sur la même chaise qu’il avait abandonnée plus tôt. La journée qu’il avait passée était proprement hallucinante, et il avait hâte de voir la tête de Toussaint lorsqu’il lui ferait part de la réussite de sa mission. Ajza s’assit en tailleur, prenant enfin un des jouets dans sa main ; un ange passa, le Magister soupirant de satisfaction, avant qu’elle ne l’interpelle :

\- Dis, moi j’pense plus que t’es un méchant.

Elle n’ajouta rien, se contentant de le regarder dans l’attente d’une réponse ; Achille haussa les épaules, confus :

\- Merci... ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Et c’est pas grave si tu fais pas le dernier tribut, c’était drôle, aujourd’hui.

Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire, et s’avança pour lui serrer l’épaule :

\- C’est vrai, admit-il. Allez, tu devrais retourner jouer.

Terry choisit ce moment pour revenir, une espèce d’ensemble bouffi dans les mains. C’étaient des fleurs délaissées par les esclaves, tressées en une espèce de couronne, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi. Terry se racla la gorge pour se donner l’air important :

\- Monsieur Achille le, euh... Le chevalier de Néosalem...

Achille haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- Je vous décal... décral... décarl... Je décide que vous êtes maint’nant roi des tributs, par les pouvoirs qui me sont confessés !

Il leva la couronne par-dessus sa tête, et Achille comprit. Il vérifia que personne d’autre ne pouvait le voir, et alla s’incliner face à l’enfant pour le laisser déposer sa création. Il sentit quelques feuilles mal posées tomber sur ses épaules, et dut se relever très précautionneusement pour ne pas faire tomber la couronne de sa tête.

\- Merci, Terry, soupira-t-il.

Au moins avait-il accompli cette mission-là.


	3. Le remède d'Octave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précision pour ce chapitre : George est le nom que j'ai donné au Maître des Jeux, en attendant qu'on connaisse le vrai.

\- Les roses blanches sont en promotion, est-ce que vous voulez que je vous en mette une ou deux dans l’ensemble ?

\- Hm…

Le docteur hésitait devant les quelques fleurs, qui se dressaient encore fièrement entre les tulipes et les roses orange. Le marchand attendit patiemment ; quand le client reporta son attention à lui, l’air soucieux, il lui sourit poliment.

\- Ça ne risque pas de faire un peu triste… ? Le langage des fleurs ne donne-t-il pas un symbole de deuil à la couleur blanche ?

\- Oh, eh bien… (le garçon paraissait embarrassé) En effet, mais tout dépend l’usage que vous leur réservez… Enfin, à titre décoratif, toute fleur est bonne à prendre.

\- Oui, bien sûr…

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez les fleurs, docteur.

Octave sourit, amusé :

\- Oh, vous savez, il y a beaucoup de choses qu’on ignore de moi.

Le marchand resta muet quelques instants, l’air gêné, avant de s’efforcer de rendre son sourire. Le docteur se reprit, l’air désolé : « Je… vais vous en prendre trois, oui, s’il vous plaît. »

Il se sentait embarrassé en quittant le stand, mais n’eut pas le temps d’y songer. Une tempête de draps rouges le percuta de plein fouet – non, pas vraiment. En vérité, George était presque pas trop surexcité, quand il vint lui prendre le bras, l’air enthousiaste :

\- Octave, je t’ai cherché partout !

\- Ah tiens ? rit le docteur. Je t’avais dit où j’étais, pourtant.

Le Maitre des Jeux balaya la remarque avec une moue indignée qui le fit rire :

\- Façon de parler, voyons.

\- Que tu es dramatique…

\- Les bateaux partent dans dix minutes, alors... Oh, toutes ces fleurs ! se coupa-t-il. Tu n’aurais pas dû, je suis terriblement gêné, plaisanta-t-il, s’éventant de sa main.

\- Tu n’es pas possible…

\- Non, sérieusement, c’est pour qui ? Ariane ?

Ariane était une patiente qu’il avait depuis un long moment – des années, en fait. Sa mort première avait été causée par une santé très fragile, une condition cardiaque. Un long moment, tout le monde avait craint qu’Eloi présente des problèmes similaires, mais il s’était avéré en meilleure forme qu’elle, ayant seulement besoin d’un traitement régulier. Ariane, elle, au cours du siècle qu’elle avait passé dans les Limbes, était déjà morte deux fois de ses problèmes de cœur.

Chacune de ces morts avait été un coup dur. Il avait cru qu’il ne se relèverait pas de la seconde, de l’angoisse de l’imaginer ne pas revenir. Il avait tellement peur, chaque jour, déjà ; traverser son quotidien avec l’idée qu’à chaque instant, une crise pouvait la prendre, lui être fatale, qu’elle pouvait revenir, qu’elle…

\- Eh, Octave.

George lui posa une main sur le bras. Son visage était devenu grave, il s’était doucement approché de lui, mais le docteur le rassura d’un geste.

\- Je suis désolé, continua le Maître des Jeux, je ne voulais pas…

\- Non, je sais. Tu n’as rien fait de mal.

Le sourire qui lui vint n’était pas feint. Après toutes ces années, le remède était apparu, après la dernière vague. Les Questeurs avaient ramené de nouvelles découvertes de leurs expéditions dans les nouvelles villes, et Octave n’en avait pas cru ses oreilles, lorsqu’un des aides-soignants était venu lui en parler. Il avait pu soigner Ariane une semaine auparavant, et elle avait pu quitter l’hôpital la veille, pour la première fois depuis des années.

Et George aurait bien été le dernier qu’Octave aurait pu blâmer. Les gens pensaient beaucoup de choses du Maître des Jeux, de son grand sourire, de ses commentaires acérés pendant les épreuves, de son enthousiasme face aux choses terribles. Le revers du décor, qui le voyait, après tout ? Personne n’avait su qu’Ariane, après son épreuve de course, le garçon efflanqué l’avait visitée, préoccupé, qu’il lui avait offert des chocolats, lui avait fait des blagues, s’était excusé de tout ce qu’il avait pu dire pendant qu’elle peinait devant le public.

Personne n’avait plus su qu’il était le seul à avoir aidé Octave, quand les choses s’étaient fanées, quand le moindre de ses espoirs était balayé par ses peurs, que chaque jour était un cauchemar. C’était George qui l’avait ramassé quand le coup d’un patient aux urgences lui avait fait voir trente-six chandelles, lui qui avait posé un pansement stupide, décoré de personnages de dessin animé, sur son nez, lui qui lui avait trouvé des lunettes de rechange. C’était George qui l’avait invité à danser, pendant un gala où il n’avait rien à faire, George qui s’était ridiculisé avec des mouvements peu coordonnés, quand Octave l’avait assuré qu’il dansait beaucoup trop mal, c’était lui qui l’avait encouragé à le regarder, lui seul, à ne pas se soucier de qui que ce soit d’autre, à profiter du moment. C’était George qui avait été là, pendant toutes ces années avec Ariane.

\- Et puis, elle va mieux.

\- Oui ! s’enthousiasma George, tandis qu’ils se mettaient en route pour le port. Elle a été si courageuse, c’est…

Il éclata de rire, un rire de joie pure, auquel se mêla celui d’Octave.

\- Je suis si fier d’elle, s’émut le docteur.

\- Oh, Octave… Tu… tu sais, tu as été courageux aussi. Tu l’as vécu avec elle, tout ça, tu…

Octave lui sourit, pensif, avant de balayer le reste de ses paroles :

\- Allez, parlons de choses joyeuses. Je vais me mettre à pleurer, sinon.

\- D’acc, doc. Oh ! s’éclaira-t-il, paraissant se souvenir de quelque chose, j’avais oublié de te dire, j’ai une place au restaurant du Palais !

\- Vraiment ?

Il l’aimait aussi pour ça. Pour cette facilité avec laquelle, spontanément, George pouvait changer les sujets, sans trouver de difficultés, sans insister. Il pouvait être pénible, de temps en temps, trop insistant, trop enjoué, mais cette médaille avait un bon revers, celle de le savoir capable de donner du courage. Le Maître des Jeux acquiesça, le regard pétillant :

\- Celle au-dessus de la baie d’amarrage. Je l’ai réservée.

Pour le coup, Octave eut un temps d’arrêt.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Hm hm ! Tu devrais peut-être aller déposer ton bouquet, avant qu’il y ait trop de monde.

Octave ne l’écouta pas, et pouffa de rire.

-Tu as vraiment réussi à avoir celle sur la baie… Oh, je n’arrive pas à y croire…

\- Héhé, tout pour mon Doctave ! D’ailleurs, vu l’heure, j’étais parti sur des gaufres, ou des glaces. Avec un petit café, ça pourrait être bien, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Ce serait parfait.

George lui fit un signe de la main quand il partit vers chez lui déposer le bouquet. L’heure pressait ; il aurait aimé prendre soin des fleurs, les mettre soigneusement dans un vase, en retirer les mauvaises feuilles, les rafraîchir un peu, mais il dut se contenter de la première option.

« C’est pour qui ? », avait demandé George. Octave regarda la marguerite, qui se dressait fièrement au-dessus de l’ensemble, passa rapidement les doigts dans les pétales des chrysanthèmes roses, admira la pâleur du bleu des roses, s’alternant avec le blanc, et dut filer avant de trop se laisser distraire par les petites fleurs de sureau.

Octave était un docteur. Il consacrait, depuis cent trente sept ans, son existence à ses patients et à la ville. Il y avait, là-dedans, une personne à laquelle il devait penser comme aux autres, dont il devait prendre aussi soin que de tout le reste, que de n’importe quel patient entrant dans l’hôpital. Car nul n’était plus important qu’un autre, après tout.

Ces fleurs, elles étaient pour lui-même. Et le sourire qu’il sentait sur ses lèvres en fermant la porte derrière lui pour rejoindre George était aussi satisfaisant que celui de tous les autres enfants de Néosalem.


	4. La promesse de Melchior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, précision pour ce chapitre : Jezabel est la personne à laquelle Achille fait allusion dans le tome 9. Je ne fais qu'imaginer qui elle est et quelle relation elle a avec Achille et Melchior, mais la vérité sur cette affaire n'appartient qu'à Fabien Vehlmann  
> (ah oui et cette histoire est plutôt angsty, contrairement aux trois autres)

Melchior ouvrit l’un des tiroirs de son bureau, fouillant désespérément sa mémoire pour tenter de se rappeler dans lequel il avait pu mettre la dernière copie d’un vieux rapport sur le phénomène d’amoncellement d’insectes dans les zones du Mal. C’était un travail d’une importance capitale, qu’il avait dû corriger des douzaines de fois et faire vérifier par les plus grands experts du sujet ; mais quand il fit soudain noir, il comprit qu’il devrait reporter les recherches à plus tard.

\- C’est quiiii ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Les deux petites mains lui cachaient mal les yeux, il pouvait encore voir un peu devant lui. Mais le Magister fit l’ignorant, se reculant sur sa chaise et prenant un ton pensif :

\- Hm… Est-ce que c’est… Toussaint ?

\- Pffffr, noon !

\- Achille, alors ?

\- N’importe quoi, j’suis une fille ! gloussa la voix.

\- Oh, alors c’est Isaure !

\- Melchior-eeeeuh !

La petite devenait boudeuse. Le chercheur sourit :

\- Oh, mais ce n’est pas possible… c’est incroyable… Est-ce que la grande princesse Jezabel du Palais des Chevaux a enfin fini son fantastique voyage ?

\- Ouiiii !!!

Enfin ses yeux furent libérés et elle sautilla devant lui, l’air ravie d’elle-même. Elle avait encore plus de petites égratignures que la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue, et, dans ses cheveux blancs, le chouchou qui tenait quelques petites mèches en une adorable couette se relâchait sérieusement. Elle grimpait déjà sur ses genoux, lui arrachant un « Oof » de douleur.

\- Eh, eh, Jezjez, touche pas à ça ! s’exclama-t-il en écartant sa main qui saisissait un livre au hasard.

\- Tu fais quoiii ?

Elle se laissa reposer par terre, posant seulement les mains sur le bord du bureau qu’elle était trop petite pour atteindre.

\- Je travaille encore sur ces bêtises de zones du Mal.

\- Tu viens jouer à chat perché ?

Il eut une grimace désolée. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment, il y avait encore tellement de travail à fournir pour la journée… Jezabel parut comprendre d’elle-même, car sa moue pleine d’espoir s’affaissa, remplacée par un air de chien battu.

\- Tatata, me fais pas ta scène du huit, ma grande. Il est où, ton frère ?

Elle croisa les bras, gonflant les joues :

\- Il est toujours avec Isaure. J’suis sûre qu’ils se font des bisous comme des dégoûtants…

\- Pfeuh, dis pas n’importe quoi.

\- J’suis sûre qu’c’est vrai ! riposta la petite.

Melchior avait brièvement abandonné son bureau pour la suivre en direction de la table basse, autour de laquelle deux chaises étaient installées. Elle s’assit sur l’une d’elles, affichant un air conspirateur :

\- C’est sûr que c’est elle, son namoureuse.

\- C’est pas possible, insista Melchior, croisant les bras.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Elle afficha un air méfiant quand il sourit largement. Il savait très bien que ce genre de sourire l’embarrassait :

\- Parce que c’est moi, son amoureux.

\- BEURK !

Elle avait balayé l’air devant elle, furieuse, et bondit hors de sa chaise.

\- C’est dégoûtant !!

\- Qu’est-ce qui est dégoûtant ? se méfia Melchior.

\- Mais… tu sais… les… beurk !

\- Les quoi ?

\- Quand les gens ils collent leurs bouches et qu’ils font des bruits comme dans le film que tu m’avais montré !

Il manqua soupirer de soulagement, mais qu’elle se rappelle du vieux polar qu’il lui avait montré n’était pas plus rassurant. Il lui fit un signe rapide, alors qu’elle se couvrait dramatiquement la bouche de ses deux mains :

\- Eh, euh, tu raconteras rien à ton frère, hein. J’avais oublié qu’il y avait cette scène dans le film, d’accord ?

\- Et j’ai quoi en échange ? répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Bah, euh… Pour l’instant, je peux pas jouer avec toi, ma grande, mais quand j’aurais fini mon travail on fera une autre aventure. D’acc… ?

Elle s’était déjà approchée, lui montrant son petit doigt, et il leva les yeux au ciel. Pour le coup, c’était certain, il n’y couperait pas. Il serra son auriculaire autour du sien, tandis qu’elle lui demandait solennellement :

\- Promis juré craché ?

\- Promis juré craché sans cracher, je veux pas salir la moquette.

Dieu merci, elle parut satisfaite.

oOo

Jezabel était arrivée dans les Limbes en même temps que son frère. Jamais Néosalem n’avait connu de gosse aussi casse-cou, d’enfant aussi enthousiaste et encore prête à jouer à chat et à la marelle, là où la gravité des Limbes s’était déjà depuis longtemps abattue sur les autres.

Sa vie aurait pu être semblable à celle de n’importe quel autre enfant, faire des scores acceptables aux épreuves, finir dans la septième, devenir une citoyenne tranquille dans la belle ville antique et se distraire régulièrement pendant les Jeux. C’était même ainsi que ses débuts s’étaient passés. Il n’y avait aucune raison que les choses aillent différemment.

C’était ce que Melchior pensait, jusqu’à ce qu’Achille vienne le trouver un matin, le prenant par l’épaule, lui expliquant rapidement qu’il fallait qu’il leur parle, à Jasper, Isaure, Toussaint, Siegfried et les autres. Le chercheur s’était précipité dès qu’il l’avait entendu prononcer le nom de Jezabel.

Il la gardait souvent, malgré tout le travail qu’il avait à faire. Il ne le faisait pas par nécessité particulière ; s’il l’avait voulu, Achille aurait pu demander à n’importe qui d’autre de prendre le relais, voire même engager un membre de la septième famille pour la baby-sitter. Ce n’était pas un problème de trouver quelqu’un de fiable dans les Limbes ; toute une branche d’enfants un peu plus vieux, de quinze ans mentaux à des âges plus avancés, prenaient la responsabilité des petits, à Néosalem. Si Melchior passait son temps avec elle, salissait ses tuniques rouges sur les orties et la terre, acceptait ses cadeaux… mirobolants, et trouvait chaque semaine une histoire fantastique à raconter sur la petite princesse merveilleuse qu’elle était et ses aventures, c’était tout simplement parce qu’il l’adorait.

Elle était drôle, gentille, enthousiaste, et, bien que collante, elle lui rendait bien l’amour qu’il lui donnait au quotidien. Achille pansait ses plaies, la grondait et lui demandait comment elle avait passé ses journées ; Melchior était celui qui les occupait. Avec grand plaisir. S’il fallait attraper des araignées dans les arbres, lui inventer des histoires abracadabrantesques sur la première feuille qu’elle pointait du doigt, ou risquer d’attraper un rhume à traîner dans la neige, c’était un sacrifice qu’il était prêt à faire sans problème.

Ils s’étaient retrouvés tous dans une des tentes de réunion d’urgence du camp des gardes. Les Magisters, profitant de leurs statuts de soldats, empruntaient souvent les parties du quartier des Lances pour leurs entrevues. Tous autant qu’ils étaient, ils s’étaient tournés vers la petite silhouette, assise les jambes se balançant tranquillement dans le vide. C’était là que, pour la première fois, ses cheveux noirs, si semblables à ceux de son frère, ses yeux bruns, tels qu’étaient ceux d’Achille autrefois, leur étaient apparus blancs. Blancs cassés, fièrement ébouriffés, mais blancs. Ils étaient tous muets de stupeur.

\- Achille, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? avait abruptement demandé Isaure.

\- Seulement ce que vous avez devant les yeux. Je ne sais rien d’autre. Avant même que j’ai pu partir entraîner ma garnison ce matin, je l’ai vue se précipiter vers moi, et elle était comme…

Comme eux. Une Magister. Toussaint parlait à voix basse avec Siegfried ; déjà le général jetait des regards à Melchior, mais celui-ci les ignora, pour aller s’agenouiller en face de la petite. Il souriait, pour ne pas l’inquiéter ; les murmures se turent :

\- Alors, Jezjez, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

La petite paraissait intimidée, parmi ces regards, mais la voix apaisante de son ami lui inspira assez confiance pour qu’elle réponde, baissant la tête et balançant nerveusement les pieds :

\- Bah, j’ai rien fait du tout. Je me suis réveillée et y avait ça.

\- Et est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu as pu faire avant ? Ton frère t’a dit comment ça marchait, les Magisters ?

Elle hocha la tête, et dit, très sérieusement :

\- « Pour devenir un Magister, il faut qu’une spécialité soit poussée par un enfant à son paxorysme. »

\- Oui, c’est ça, opina Melchior, sans s’attarder sur la faute. Et qu’est-ce que c’est, une spécialité ?

\- On n’a pas le temps pour ça, soupira Isaure.

\- Tais-toi, la rabroua Toussaint.

\- Une spécialité c’est quand on aime bien faire un truc et qu’on est fort.

\- Exactement. Toi, qu’est-ce que tu aimes bien faire ?

Soudainement, elle s’illumina :

\- Mais oui ! s’écria-t-elle. Hier on a couru avec Achille !

\- Ah oui ?

Melchior l’encouragea, hochant la tête aux moments opportuns, alors que Siegfried prenait des notes. Le petit Magister, malgré sa tête de professeur renfrogné, sut se montrer empathique et prendre ses précautions dans les questions qu’il posait à l’enfant, ce dont le chercheur lui fut infiniment reconnaissant. S’il avait eu du mal avec le partenaire d’Isaure dans les premiers temps, voir sa passion pour différents sujets et son envie sincère de devenir un jour professeur à l’académie l’avait convaincu de changer d’avis.

Quand il parut clair que Jezabel avait bel et bien trouvé, en un temps record, son expertise magisteriale, ils se concertèrent pour établir un plan d’apprentissage, Siegfried jetant des idées enthousiastes, alors que Melchior restait assis en tailleurs auprès de la petite. Achille veillait sur eux depuis sa place, une grimace inquiète aux traits, mais salua le chercheur avec un sourire soulagé quand ce dernier se tourna vers lui. La confiance qu’Achille avait en lui lui réchauffait le cœur. Bien sûr, c’était un plaisir de s’occuper de la petite, mais même s’il en allait autrement, il aurait été heureux de se plier en quatre, si c’était pour lui.

Melchior aurait fait n’importe quoi pour lui voir toujours ce sourire sur les lèvres.

oOo

Il lui avait promis une autre aventure. Il lui fallut du temps, mais en fin de compte, il tint sa promesse.

Dans des circonstances qu’il n’aurait jamais voulu vivre.

\- Et regarde, ici, ce serait la cabane du chasseur !

\- Attend-moi, ma grande, gloussa Melchior.

Comme toutes les semaines, ils s’étaient enfoncés dans la forêt pour vivre encore une de leurs expéditions sauvages de grands aventuriers. Jezabel, comme chaque fois, était remplie d’énergie ; un sourire ravi sur les traits, elle avait déjà quelques mètres d’avance sur Melchior, qui portait le sac à dos pour leur petit pique-nique.

Mais cette fois n’était pas comme les autres.

Prétextes. Prétextes, les réserves glissées dans son sac, prétexte, le nouvel itinéraire et le plan de Melchior pour une aventure particulière. La guerre avait éclaté, et les Songes-creux commençaient à remonter les montagnes en direction de Néosalem. Il fallait fuir ; Isaure, Toussaint et les autres se préparaient déjà au combat, mais Achille n’avait pas pu rester calme à la perspective de voir sa sœur combattre avec les autres. Sa sœur n’était pas une Magister ordinaire, ce n’était qu’une petite fille jetée trop tôt dans ce grand bain. Il était venu supplier Melchior de l’emmener vers le port maritime, au pied de la montagne, pour qu’elle puisse partir en sécurité avec les autres enfants trop jeunes.

Il n’y avait que lui qui pouvait faire passer les choses pour un autre de leurs jeux sans effrayer l’enfant.

Il n’y avait que lui qui pouvait s’occuper de Jezabel.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la clairière, Melchior reprit son souffle, et adressa un sourire à l’enfant qui sautillait sur place, les poings serrés :

\- Alors maintenant, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

\- Pour notre prochaine étape, dit solennellement Melchior à voix basse, il faut qu’on parle très très bas, car nous allons nous infiltrer dans les bases ennemies, princesse Jezabel.

\- Les bases de nos ennemis ? chuchota l’enfant, avant que ses yeux ne s’arrondissent : Oh non, vous parlez des lapins carnivores du duché de Hamham ?

\- Exactement, répliqua Melchior. Pas le moindre bruit. Nous allons aller vers cette colline, et ensuite, nous prendrons un cheval pour galoper vers l’est.

\- Oh, pouce, ce sera un vrai cheval ?

\- Un vrai de vrai, sourit-il.

\- Woaah ! Génial ! Dé-pouce. Alors, comment on y va ?

\- C’est très simple, dit Melchior, sentant un poids lui être ôté de la poitrine à la voir suivre ses instructions. D’abord, nous allons aller en courant vers…

Il figea son geste qui désignait la direction qu’ils comptaient emprunter.

Il venait de voir à ce niveau, vers l’orée, la silhouette d’un Songe-Creux.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? souffla Jezabel, curieuse.

\- Un… un garde des lapins carnivores, princesse. On va faire un détour dans la forêt, suivez-moi.

Elle se lança sur ses talons, mains dans la sienne, et Melchior bénit sa capuche de cacher partiellement ses traits. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains étaient moites. Il n’aurait pas dû perdre son temps avec ce jeu stupide, il aurait dû la prendre dans ses bras et l’entraîner de force vers les bateaux dès les premières lueurs de l’aube, mais jamais elle n’aurait pu supporter de devoir abandonner Achille derrière, dans une guerre dont ils ne pouvaient connaître l’issue.

Jamais il n’aurait voulu la voir souffrir ainsi.

\- Par ici, dit-il à voix basse, esquivant un if. On se dépêche, on se dépêche…

\- Doucement, eh, m’sieur l’conseiller, vous me faites mal à la main, protesta Jezabel.

\- Pardon, princesse. Il faut que…

Un instant d’inattention, et son pied fut avalé dans un creux que la poudreuse lui avait masqué. Un « Crac ! » bruyant retentit, et il ne put s’empêcher de hurler de douleur. Il venait de se briser la cheville.

\- Oh non, Melchior, ça va ?

\- Merde, oh non… Oh non, pas ça, bordel de merde !! laissa-t-il échapper, essayant désespérément de se dégager

Elle se tut, paralysée par la surprise. Elle devait comprendre, maintenant que quelque chose n’allait pas – jamais Melchior ne se serait permis de jurer devant elle, jamais au grand jamais à moins que quelque chose soit très grave. En cherchant autour d’elle, elle avisa un garçon qui lui tournait le dos, dans la clairière, et lui fit signe en criant :

\- M’sieur !

\- Jezabel, non, tais-toi !

\- M’sieur, mon ami s’est fait mal, vous pouvez nous… ?!

Il se tourna vers elle, et elle croisa son regard. Un regard rouge rubis.

\- Mais… mais… haleta-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Melchior, sans pouvoir s’empêcher de crier :

\- Faut qu’on parte ! Faut qu’on parte, y a des Songes-Creux, Melchior, faut qu’on s’en aille !

\- Je ne peux pas marcher, articula-t-il.

La petite se tut, frissonnant sous la réalisation subite. Il était déjà affaissé dans la neige, ses bras ne voulant plus le porter. La peur lui faisait perdre toutes ses forces.

\- Mely ! balbutia l’enfant, le tirant par le bras avec désespoir. Mely, s’il te plaît, viens ! Viens !!

Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Melchior la prit par les épaules, surveillant derrière lui ; les créatures les avaient vus, mais elles étaient lentes, très lentes. Il savait déjà ce qu’il se passerait. Il regarda l’enfant dans les yeux, s’efforçant d’afficher une assurance calme : 

\- Eh, Jezjez, ma puce. Tout va bien, regarde. Regarde, ils sont complètement mous des genoux, ceux-là, héhé…

\- Arrête de plaisanter, c’est pas drôle ! bégaya la petite.

\- Non, non non, ma puce, pardon, je ne plaisante plus, promis. Je ne plaisante pas, mais écoute-moi, d’accord ?

\- Non j’veux pas ! J’veux pas, j’veux pas, je sais ce que tu vas dire, j’veux pas !!!

\- Jezabel, s’il te plaît, chut. S’il te plaît, ne crie pas.

\- J’veux pas…

\- Il faut que tu fasses une chose pour moi. Tu aimes beaucoup courir, hein ? Alors, je…

Sa voix se brisa. Sa maudite voix se brisa, et les rires étaient de plus en plus proche, quand il la serra brusquement dans ses bras, avant de la pousser pour lui donner de l’élan :

\- J’ai besoin que tu coures, pour moi, d’accord ?


	5. Le cœur de Siegfried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idem que le chapitre précédent, pseudo-angst dans celui-là. + quelques personnages originaux

Ça fait une semaine qu’Isaure est morte, et qu’il est sans nouvelles. Une semaine qu’elle pourrait être devenue n’importe quoi, un nouveau pion aux mains des Dernières Familles, ou seulement réapparue près d’un des points de repère des Familles du Bien. Elle n’est pas morte-dernière, ça, il en a au moins la certitude ; il était là. Il sait depuis longtemps distinguer une mort-dernière d’un décès ordinaire, et il est à peu près certain, au fond, qu’il n’y a rien à craindre. Son corps a été gardé de sorte qu’il ne soit pas pris par les Familles du Mal, comme tous les autres. Le silence des gardes-frontières peut s’expliquer de dizaines de façons, et au lieu de penser à tout ça, il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur l’analyse de terrain qu’il a sous les yeux.

Mais il ne peut empêcher les pensées de le harceler. Des idées incohérentes, la certitude qu’il ait pu mal vérifier quelque chose, que ses yeux aient pu le tromper, eux qui ne lui sont plus aussi fidèles qu’avant. Aurait-il eu la moindre information, il ne se permettrait pas d’être aussi irrationnel. Mais tant que le doute persiste, la moindre évocation de la lieutenante disparue dans le campement lui soulève le cœur et suffit à le plonger dans un profond silence pendant le reste de la journée.

Il secoue la tête, et avise de nouveau le plan, et ses notes concernant les bâtiments et leurs matériaux, mais aussi le sol. C’est pourtant une zone assez simple – il en veut pour preuve qu’il a déjà étudié une possibilité de couvrir quelques soldats dans l’une des nombreuses brèches de la ville, et qu’il n’a pas eu de mal à retrouver, dans les vieux articles consultés maintes fois, le moyen d’exploiter le terrain à l’avantage de troupes ou de membres d’une guérilla. Il se concentrerait mieux s’il n’y avait pas cette espèce de douleur, de sa poitrine à sa mâchoire, s’il n’angoissait pas pour son amie. Tout ça l’empêche de réfléchir nettement. Il doit élaborer un plan, informer de la meilleure façon, selon lui, dont ils pourraient disperser leurs forces pour limiter les pertes et faire le maximum de dégâts. Il l’a fait de nombreuses fois, et cette ouverture sera l’une de leurs uniques opportunités. Il ne peut pas se permettre de désespérer pour Isaure.

Le lieutenant Siegfried se masse la tempe d’un mouvement nerveux, et se replonge dans ses notes.

Yuki fait courir ses doigts sur la table de campement. C’est plus fort qu’elle, Jasper lui a déjà fait la remarque, mais chaque fois, elle n’a pas tenu deux minutes avant de reprendre. Avant, elle marchait de long en large, mais l’espace étant réduit, elle finissait par percuter ses camarades, et s’attirer leurs remontrances. 

\- Bon, qu’est-ce qu’il fabrique, là ? S’est endormi en route, ou bien ?

\- Sois patiente, lui commande doucement Guillaume.

\- Sois patiente, c’est pas de bleus qu’on parle, là. Ça fait quatre semaines qu’on tient le siège, on doit mener l’opération sur le flanc de la ville.

\- Tu sais bien qu’c’est compliqué pour lui… 

Le visage de Yuki affiche une brève expression de perplexité, avant de s’éclairer.

\- J’sais, grommelle-t-elle, chassant la remarque d’un revers de main, mais s’il pouvait seulement être ponctu… 

\- Chut !

Les deux autres sous-lieutenants se sont mis au garde-à-vous, et la jeune femme en fait autant, tandis que le pan soulevé de la tente retombe derrière le lieutenant Siegfried. Le supérieur leur fait signe de rompre, et ils reprennent une posture habituelle tandis qu’il étale ses plans sur la table. Dans un silence respectueux, ils laissent le lieutenant mettre ses feuillets en place, redresser ses lunettes sur son nez ; aucun d’eux n’a, bien sûr, eu l’impolitesse – ou l’audace – de lui faire remarquer son retard. Mais ses mains sont hâtives, trahissant bien qu’il a dû entendre l’emportement de Yuki depuis la distance faible entre l’intérieur et l’extérieur de la tente. La jeune femme s’efforce de rester impassible, même si elle sent ses joues s’échauffer. 

Après un moment à inspecter ses fiches, le lieutenant dégage les fines mèches de cheveux qui lui encombrent les yeux, et tend la main :

\- Bien. Jasper, l’inventaire des armes, je te prie.

Le garde interpellé s’avance et lui confie le feuillet, que ses mains moites, à force de serrer, ont rendu chaud. Siegfried le pose à côté de lui, entrouvrant à la page qui l’intéresse ; d’une voix calme, il poursuit, tandis qu’il lit :

\- Guillaume… Oui, se rappelle-t-il, tu m’as dit que tu avais délégué celui des rations à cause de l’appel d’hier. Qui s’en charge ? 

\- Le soldat Ulysse, monsieur.

\- Un bon élément, approuve l’aîné. Est-ce que tu as son compte-rendu ?

\- Juste là.

\- Très bien. 

Un grattement de crayon. Les trois regards tournés vers le lieutenant surveillent ses froncements de sourcils, la moindre réaction trahie sur un visage habitué à l’impassibilité. 

En quelques décennies dans les Limbes, le lieutenant Siegfried s’est imposé comme un stratège brillant, son étude attentive des ordres de bataille dans l’Histoire, sa connaissance des armes et sa pertinence d’application le propulsant de promotion en promotion. Il se murmure dans le camp, entre différentes histoires, qu’il sera bientôt élevé au grade de capitaine. Le débat pour savoir qui sera son suivant fait bien sûr l’objet d’une sérieuse discorde, parmi les soldats ; mais ses trois sous-lieutenants principaux, bons amis, sont tous prêts à voir l’un des deux autres recevoir le poste sans grand problème. 

Yuki confie le rapport sur les pertes, les nouvelles des questeurs et le contact des médecins. Elle prend son rôle concernant la santé des soldats des camps au sérieux, et obtient même un hochement de tête satisfait du lieutenant. Ils discutent un moment, le mettent au courant des dernières irrégularités et du statut des déserteurs. 

L’entrevue, qui d’ordinaire tend à se rallonger, est interrompue au bout de dix minutes. Ils comprennent bien pourquoi ; aujourd’hui est un grand jour. S’ils jouent bien leur coup, aidés par les dernières avancées scientifiques et par l’aplomb militaire des soldats de la sixième, Sabbatacle pourra enfin être reprise et débarrassée de la menace des Dernières Familles. Le lieutenant leur fait même la démonstration d’une petite tape sur l’épaule de chacun, accompagnée d’un mot d’encouragement et de fierté. Enorgueillis par cette grâce, les trois sous-lieutenants quittent la tente le cœur gonflé d’assurance.

oOo

D’un mouvement mécanique, Siegfried enroule son feuillet. Il a toutes les données à disposition, prêtes à être retransmises aux plus hauts gradés, accompagnées de ses conseils. C’est une procédure de vérification essentielle, et elle a été menée à temps, grâce à l’efficacité de ses subordonnés. 

Il se sent épuisé, rien de neuf. C’est la même chose qu’il vit en continu depuis des jours, et bien qu’il fût espérable que le sentiment disparaisse une fois l’organisation de l’attaque terminée, il doit bien constater qu’il n’en est rien. Le stress ne le quitte pas, se cramponnant à lui de la même façon que ses sueurs nerveuses collent ses vêtements à sa peau. Il regrette son retard, regrette de n’avoir pas su se lever à l’heure, regrette d’avoir aussi peu dormi ; mais Dieu merci, toutes ces petites contrariétés, cette fatigue et ces nausées, ne compteront plus, ce soir. Ce soir, ils auront repris un flanc de Sabbatacle, et décimé un tiers des membres des familles du Mal présentes dans le secteur.

Il ouvre de grands yeux alors que ses feuilles lui échappent des mains et vont s’écraser sur le sol ; ses doigts se sont ouverts seuls, et avant qu’il avise ce qui s’est passé, sa main se plaque sur sa poitrine, et un hoquet lui échappe. Une douleur s’est mise à irradier, à l’endroit de son cœur, et il inspire une grande goulée d’air pour tenter de récupérer son souffle.

En vain.

C’est une toux violente qui s’empare de lui à la place, qui le courbe et le fait s’appuyer sur la table de campement. Des larmes lui montent aux yeux, ces larmes brûlantes qui perlent lorsqu’on s’étouffe ; il se met à haleter, après avoir calmé la suffocation. Mais chaque bouffée d’air est un supplice, qui rend le mal aigu dans sa poitrine.

Il lui faut un médecin. Il titube en direction de l’entrée de la tente. Il hoquette comme un mouflet, et appréhende déjà quelle apparence il aura devant ses subordonnés. Il faudra que quelqu’un récupère ses feuillets, en espérant qu’il ne les ait pas trop abîmés. Il tend le bras pour écarter le pan le séparant de l’extérieur, mais il perd l’équilibre avant d’y parvenir, et son corps heurte la terre froide.

Son sang se glace, quand il se rend compte qu’il a à peine fait mouvoir la toile de l’entrée. 

Ses pensées, à toute allure, lui hurlent qu’il va finir comme Isaure. Qu’il va mourir là, que son amie est morte, qu’il n’a pas donné les plans à ses chefs, que l’opération va échouer. C’est une averse de frayeurs qui le heurte comme autant de gouttes glacées, et alors que tout le tire, que son cœur gémit comme si on l’écartelait, il a le réflexe de se boucher les oreilles.

Il ne veut plus entendre ses pensées.

Il est encore étendu, quand il ouvre les yeux, mais sur le dos, et couvert d’un drap, un oreiller sous la tête. Son regard inspecte rapidement la pièce où il se trouve, et s’arrête sur le garde qui s’éloigne d’un pas hâtif. Il se redresse pour l’appeler, tendant le bras, mais il n’a pas le temps de s’inquiéter de son absence que le concerné revient, accompagné d’un médecin. 

\- Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur, capitaine Siegfried, sourit-il. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- J’ai… légèrement mal à la tête, avoue-t-il. Mais vous devez faire erreur, je ne suis pas capitaine. 

\- Vous avez été promu pendant votre alitement. J’ai entendu que la mission a été un succès, on m’a chargé de vous délivrer la nouvelle lorsque vous vous remettrez.

\- Je… mes feuillets, enfin, mes notes ont pu être transmises… ?

\- Dès qu’on vous a retrouvé inconscient, capitaine, à la première heure.

\- Les grades ne sont pas ce qui m’importe pour l’instant, docteur… quel est votre nom ?

\- Alain, monsieur. Je suis arrivé récemment dans un des transports.

\- Alain. C’est vous qui vous êtes chargé de mon suivi médical, si j’ai bien compris.

\- Tout à fait. 

\- Je vous remercie. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

\- Vous avez fait une crise cardiaque. (Siegfried se tait, se ramassant contre les oreillers, alors qu’il poursuit) Vous n’avez pas d’antécédent médical, d’après votre dossier, mais votre aide de camp m’a dit que vous aviez fait demander un paracétamol. Est-ce qu’il y avait des raisons ?

\- Je… me sentais un peu fatigué, ces derniers temps. 

Le docteur observe un silence, et le capitaine nouvellement gradé sait instantanément qu’il sait. Il a parlé à son aide de camp, probablement aux sous-lieutenants, il ne fait aucun doute qu’il a été informé. Alain se racle la gorge :

\- A ce propos…

A ce moment-là, on frappe légèrement sur la toile de la tente, et le médecin fait un signe d’excuse avant de se diriger de ce côté. Il entend une discussion à voix basse dont il ne saisit pas de bribes, et lorsque le médecin revient, seul, son visage s’est éclairé. 

\- Je dois vous prévenir, j’ai quelqu’un ici pour vous. Je n’ai pas osé vous en parler avant, de peur que cela vous fasse un choc, mais est-ce que vous seriez prêt à voir la lieutenante Isaure ?

Sa bouche s’entrouvre, mais il est incapable de dire un mot. C’est comme s’il respirait de nouveau, alors qu’il se met à bégayer, stupidement :

\- E-elle est là ? Je veux dire, vous voulez dire que… Elle est… Elle est revenue ?

\- Doucement. Elle va bien, oui, et elle est revenue. Je vais devoir vous demander de rester calme et de ne pas vous agiter, vous êtes encore dans un état fragile. 

\- S-s’il vous plaît, est-ce que je peux la voir ?

Le docteur Alain paraît hésitant, mais soupire et acquiesce, et se dirige vers l’entrée de la tente. Siegfried s’agrippe à ses draps, nerveusement, guettant les voix, guettant les mouvements derrière le médecin. Quand il voit son amie entrer, intacte, qu’elle rencontre son regard et sourit, il se lève immédiatement, en dépit de toute prudence, et laisse échapper un « Isaure… ! » étranglé. Il n’a pas fait trois pas en dehors du lit qu’elle le serre dans ses bras.

\- Tu m’as manqué, bordel… Je suis désolée d’avoir pas donné de nouvelles.

\- Ce… ce n’est rien… oh, Isaure, je suis tellement heureux… Tu m’as fait une de ces peurs.

\- J’suis là, maintenant. On a regagné Sabbatacle ! ajoute-t-elle, radieuse, en essuyant d’un revers de main une larme sur sa joue. On a réussi, Sieg !

\- On a réussi, oui, soupire-t-il, les lèvres tremblantes d’émotion.

Tout est pour le mieux.


	6. La quête de Joachim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Histoire post-tome 12

Il avait pris sa décision. Alexandre s’en tordait déjà les doigts, en le regardant vérifier le contenu de son sac. Les autres évadés, par respect, restaient à l’écart.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et ils devaient partir au plus vite. Mais l’ancien esclave mettait le groupe en péril avec son insistance : 

\- Joachim, tu dois comprendre. Si tu nous quittes maintenant, tu n’auras peut-être aucune chance de croiser la route d’Achille. 

\- Je sais ce que je fais, répliqua-t-il. Vous, avisez-vous plutôt de fuir loin d’ici. Si les gardes de Toussaint et de Néosalem vous rattrapent, Achille sera le dernier de vos soucis, tu peux me croire.

\- Pourquoi t’entêtes-tu à vouloir y aller seul ?!

Joachim lui jeta un regard étrange. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu’Alexandre était bien plus affecté par sa décision qu’il ne le devrait ; il se releva donc, pour lui poser une main sur l’épaule :

\- Tout ira bien. Pour vous comme pour moi. Mais là où s’est aventuré Achille, je suis prêt à parier qu’il y a bien trop de danger. Si vous vous rendez là-bas, vous courrez le risque d’avoir fui l’esclavage pour être asservis d’une façon bien différente.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Le visage d’Alexandre était pétrifié. Joachim hocha la tête :

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire;

\- Joachim, qu’est allé fait Achille, exactement ?

\- Adieu, Alexandre.

\- Joachim !

Il le retenait. Sa voix prenait des accents de panique ; les autres évadés paraissaient les considérer d’un oeil préoccupé.

\- Joachim, ne me dis pas qu’il est allé affronter les familles du Mal.

\- Seulement un vieil ennemi. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous mêler de ça.

\- Toi non plus.

Joachim le regarda dégainer un couteau. Il crut rêver, mais l’ancien esclave lui barrait bel et bien la route, l’air furieux :

\- Tu n’iras nulle part, Joachim. Je pensais Achille plus pondéré que ça, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d’aller faire face au Mal. Il est bien trop tôt.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de rester les bras croisés et laisser Achille mourir aux mains de l’ennemi. Je ne peux pas permettre ça.

Alexandre ne trouvait rien à répondre. Mais il ne baissait pas sa garde pour autant.

\- Alexandre, tu dois me laisser passer.

\- C’est hors de question. Je ne vais pas te laisser te faire avoir auss… ! 

Il ravala le dernier mot, mais Joachim comprit soudainement son agressivité, et soupira :

\- Alexandre… 

\- Ne me parle pas avec ce ton-là !

\- Alexandre, je te promets que j’irai bien. Je suis... 

\- _Ne me promets rien !_

L’ancien esclave serrait les dents, mais les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux trahissaient que Joachim l’avait affecté. Il eut un mouvement de défense quand son vis-à-vis voulut le prendre par l’épaule, et Joachim dut se reculer pour éviter la lame menaçante.

\- Alexandre… Je suis navré de ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais ce n’est pas le même cas. Je re…

\- Tu ne reviendras pas plus que Sélène ! 

Le cri avait eu l’effet d’un claquement de fouet, qui fit fléchir le reste du groupe. Alexandre lui-même en tremblait, comme s’il se rendait seulement compte de ce qu’il disait ; la main qui tenait l’arme se baissa, tandis qu’il se couvrait le visage d’une main.

\- Adieu, Alexandre, répéta doucement Joachim.

Il ramassa lentement son sac, et le mit sur son épaule. Son interlocuteur restait immobile, et ne bougea pas davantage quand Joachim le dépassa et disparut dans la nuit.

oOo

Il ne s’était que rarement retrouvé seul dans les Limbes.

Ses souvenirs - trop lointains - de sa vie d’avant le situait comme un garçonnet taciturne, qui préférait les recoins silencieux et abandonnés à la bruyante effervescence des places. Mais dans cet au-delà, il ne valait jamais bon d’être isolé. Quand avancer groupés était déjà risqué, il ne fallait pas imaginer ce qui arrivait aux loups solitaires.

Jusqu’à présent, il n’avait jamais eu à se poser la question.

Jusqu’à présent, il avait eu Achille.

Il avait été là dès son arrivée dans les Limbes. Quand ses semblables, parmi les plus jeunes morts-nouveaux, avaient pour guides des prédécesseurs à peine plus âgés qu’eux, avec lesquels ils discutaient en riant de leur faible écart d’âge, lui, sans qu’il sache pourquoi, avait été pris sous l’aile d’Achille. C’était une légende, même pour ceux qui, à Néosalem, ignoraient qu’il n’était pas un nouveau. Le Magister dégageait une aura, une force de combativité et une autorité sans pareilles ; plusieurs fois, Joachim s’était retrouvé à ses côtés, pour voir les Sages lever les yeux au ciel quand il paraissait trop se faire remarquer. 

Les nuits de veille, lorsqu’il était de garde, Joachim voyait Achille faire le tour du camp, et s’impatientait de le voir arriver à ses côtés, pour qu’ils puissent discuter, comme ils en avaient pris l’habitude. C’était quelque chose de le voir parler à chacun, consacrer quelques secondes pour s’assurer que les troupes maintenaient la forme et ne s’éparpillaient pas. 

Il avait toujours détesté qu’on le qualifie de cette manière, mais tous voyaient en Achille un leader-né, et Joachim l’admirait, pour ça. Il l’admirait pour son expérience, pour ses combats, pour ces rumeurs qui couraient parmi ses proches soldats, sur une affaire concernant un Maître-Fou auquel il se serait heurté par le passé.

Alors, quand son mentor lui avait parlé de cette mission spéciale, donnée par un des membres du conseil de Néosalem, pour récupérer les enfants de Fortville, il n’avait pas hésité un instant à lui emboîter le pas. 

Mais à présent, tout cela s’était effacé. À présent, Achille était porté disparu, et il était de son devoir d’achever ce qu’ils avaient commencé. Joachim ne se faisait pas d’illusion ; si son chef avait échoué à vaincre le Maître-Fou, il ne prendrait pas le risque de le combattre à son tour. Mais il devait ramener Achille à Néosalem, avant que son absence ne lui porte vraiment préjudice. 

Il devait ramener Achille à Néosalem avant que quelque chose de terrible ne lui arrive.

oOo

L’endroit ressemblait à une gargote d’une autre époque, que les ravages du temps auraient oublié de balayer.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les réserves de Joachim s’étaient écoulées. Plusieurs jours qu’il peinait à trouver de quoi se nourrir, dans la neige et le gel. Sa dernière capture remontait à l’avant-veille ; un de ses pièges s’était révélé assez solide pour prendre un écureuil gras. Le reste de ses collets n’avaient rien pu relever de plus concluant. Il ne s’attendait pas à davantage ; leurs cordes étaient trop fragiles, et s’il les avait placées tout de même, c’était en désespoir de cause. 

Achille lui avait longuement appris à fouiller les pistes, à déterminer le cheminement d’une personne, quelles que soient les conditions météorologiques. L’hiver s’avérait la période la plus insalubre pour pister ; non seulement les traqueurs fatiguaient plus facilement, et étaient sujets aux erreurs de débutant, mais passé un certain temps, plus aucune trace n’était visible. Il fallait alors employer des méthodes de déduction. Achille lui en avait appris certaines : chercher les dégâts de sol les plus lourds dans les milieux forestiers, guetter les feux et la chaleur, se mêler aux habitants des parages et ne surtout pas leur poser de question. Attendre qu’ils parlent était le meilleur moyen d’obtenir sans encombre l’information qu’on cherchait.

Mais aucune de ces pistes n’avaient été bien prodiges, au stade où il en était, et il en venait à employer des techniques issues de sa propre expérience et de son imagination. Fouiller les endroits abandonnés, abritant possiblement des sous-sols chauds ou des réserves, en faisait partie.

L’endroit sentait le vieux bois usé par la pluie et la poussière, et était parsemé de résidus de toiles d’araignées. Le passage était étonnamment dégagé, cela dit, suggérant que plusieurs personnes devaient utiliser l’endroit comme cache. Par mesure de précaution, il tira son arme et poussa la porte de la cave.

\- Joachim…?

Un frisson de peur lui traversa le dos, et sa paume instantanément moite s’agrippa au pommeau de son arme. Il fit volte-face : Achille se tenait devant lui.

Il eut besoin d’un moment pour reprendre ses moyens, et le Magister avait déjà laissé tomber son arme en signe de paix :

\- Bon Dieu, j’ai cru un instant que les Familles du Mal t’avaient pris… 

\- Achille !

Joachim se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Achille était réellement là ! Sa quête était accomplie, il était intact ! Son coeur bondissait de joie dans sa poitrine, et l’émotion des derniers jours, la peur, la faim et le désespoir, partirent dans des larmes nerveuses :

\- Je croyais t’avoir perdu… 

Il réalisa avec un temps de retard la familiarité de son geste, et recula avec hésitation, mais Achille lui rendit son accolade :

\- Joachim, depuis combien de temps me cherche-tu… ?

\- D… depuis l’instant où j’ai perdu ta trace dans cette avalanche… J’ai espéré, en retournant à Néosalem, te revoir là-bas, pansant tes plaies dans tes appartements, mais ce n’était pas le cas. J’ai cru que tu t’étais lancé sur la piste du Maître-Fou, et que… 

Achille se détacha de lui et secoua la tête. Joachim le suivit quand il l’en invita d’un geste, pour découvrir sa cache dans la cave de la gargote. Le Magister ne disait rien, même quand ils se furent assis ; il lui désigna seulement des conserves, parmi lesquelles le soldat se servit. Il mangea avec appétit, et Achille le regarda faire en silence.

\- J’ai perdu la trace de l’enfant. Dodji, je veux dire, clarifia-t-il.

\- J’avais cru voir, répondit prudemment Joachim.

\- Il est aux mains du Maître-Fou, à présent. Pour te dire la vérité, je cherche bel et bien sa trace, mais je n’ai pas encore été capable de lui mettre la main dessus. Il a des pouvoirs, maintenant. Des pouvoirs qui dépassent l’entendement d’un Magister.

Silence. Dans la semi-obscurité, la lueur de la lampe à pétrole les faisait paraître seuls au monde.

\- Il m’a échappé, finit par confesser Achille. Je ne peux plus rentrer à Néosalem, à présent. Pas tant que je ne l’aurai pas retrouvé.

\- Je viendrai avec toi, répliqua fougueusement Joachim.

Son aîné eut un air surpris qui se transforma vite en léger rire.

\- Tu n’as pas changé, n’est-ce pas ?

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- Tu es toujours prêt à prendre des paris risqués.

\- Nous sommes deux dans ce cas, Achille.

L’autre opina, en regardant la lueur :

\- C’est bien vrai, Joachim.


End file.
